Frank Smith
Frank Smith is a history professor at UCI. Biography Frank is an attention seeker, caused by both his sibling rivalry with Steve and his reputation as being seen unattractive and not fashionable. In "Dean vs. Mayor", he gloats when given a higher position on campus than Steve, then is shown to be a go-getter to the Mayor. As shown in several other episodes, Frank yearns for a television special, preferably one on the History Channel. In "China-Man Begins", he yearns to be the center of attention for one of China's local news channels. Additionally, he desires sexual relations, much like Steve, although to a lesser extent; he claims to want to "eat every vagina in the world" in "The Diamond Castle", then has sexual relations with sorority girls in "Kenny Winker Rules". Family Frank and Steve constantly rival one another, with Steve usually gaining an edge over Frank. Many times, Steve belittles and teases his brother, calling him names such as "Little Dog". In a flashback from "Rewind, Pause, Pay!", Steve is shown to have won a talent contest, while Frank never even got a chance to perform, and later, in "Frankensteve", he steals a girlfriend from Frank, claiming he enjoys stealing women from him and starting a feud with his brother over said girlfriend. When pranked by Steve in "Prank Week", Frank tops him in a way that's viewed as illegal, getting him fired from UCI. In "A Gentleman's Bet", Frank wins the titular bet against Steve, only to be unable to relish his prizes due to Steve's ego. Despite their rivalry, Frank and Steve can get along. When joined together in "Frankensteve", the brothers gain many victories, and after separation, Frank's helped by Steve to win another match. Seeing Steve become injured in "Dean's List" gives Frank an adrenaline rush, showing that he does care for his brother deep within. With little to no conflict, the two join forces to swindle their students in "Is College Worth It?" following wage reductions due to the Dean's greed. Later, in "Prank Week", Frank bails Steve out when he's captured by Baby Cakes. In addition to his brother, Frank has his parents, Ward and June. Though they visit campus in "Parent's Day", he doesn't reunite with them because he's away from town for most of the episode. Trivia * Frank was originally part of "The Professor Brothers", a webshow/comic by Brad Neely. * Frank had a near death experience in "Coming Out of the Casket" with Steve, where he was dead for two minutes to see Harold. * Frank has been to prison. * A recurring theme in the series involves Frank wanting a TV special. He wants one in "Baby Boom", "The Diamond Castle" and "Life Coaches", and gets one on "Best Face Forward", though a parasite took his body over in that episode. * Brad Neely's Twitter states that Frank is 32. https://twitter.com/bradneely/status/609890045810454528 Episode Appearances *"China, IL: The Funeral" *"Rewind, Pause, Pay!" *"Dean vs. Mayor" *"Baby Boom" *"Coming Out of the Casket" *"Secret Society" *"Prom Face/Off" *"Frankensteve" *"Chinese New Year" *"Dream Reamer" *"Dean's List" *"The Perfect Lecture" *"Is College Worth It?" *"Do You Know Who You Look Like?" *"The Diamond Castle" *"Kenny Winker Rules" *"China-Man Begins" *"Total Validation" *"Surfer God" *"Prank Week" *"Wild Hogs" *"A Gentleman's Bet" *"Best Face Forward" *"Charlize" *"Crow College" *"Bi-Topping-Ality" *"Parent's Day" *"Displays of Manhood" *"Life Coaches" *"Gummie World" *"Magical Pet" Gallery China IL 4 010 0009.jpg China IL 6 002 0020.jpg China IL 4 007 0001.jpg China, IL 3 003 0013.jpg China IL 5 002 0015.jpg China IL 6 002_0018.jpg China IL 6 002_0016.jpg Entrust.png Category:Main Characters